sinnerssandwichfandomcom-20200214-history
The Smoking Man
The Smoking Man is an original antagonist in the Sinner's Sandwich RP. At first, his true identity was obscured, but during Day 3 it was revealed that he is actually a part of Michael Tillotson. Appearance The Smoking Man generally keeps himself obscured in a haze of smoke, hiding his features and his identity...but if one gets close enough, they can see his true face. He looks, for the most part, like Michael - but his skin is paler and sicklier, and his face looks a great deal more gaunt. Where Michael is neat and well-kempt, the Smoking Man's hair is rumpled and messy, ashes sprinkled throughout. Instead of a white suit, he's dressed down - sporting dirty black slacks, worn old black leather dress shoes, and a red button-down long-sleeved shirt. He wears his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his shirt partway unbuttoned, showing off bleeding, cracking scars and scorch marks. A black necktie sometimes hangs loosely around his shoulders. He is always seen smoking high-end cigarettes, his hands covered in ash and grime. Personality While Michael is, at heart, a kind-hearted person, the Smoking Man is cruel, manipulative, and sly. He delights in using people's fears and anxieties against them, and he is unreceptive to insults or jabs aimed back at him in return. It is unclear just why he seeks to do the damage he does, but when asked on Day 3 by Atlas who he was, he merely answered that he was "someone trying to help." His true motives are as of yet unknown, but he is ruthless and mean, and does not seem troubled in the least by watching people break down in front of him. Sightings *The first sighting of the Smoking Man was during Day 2 in the Lumbermill. Charlotte Jacobs chose to go exploring and instead found him. He pursued her through the building, laughing at her and leaving a partly-skinned rabbit pinned to a desk for her to find. Before he left her, he tore the head off of a Shadow in front of her, telling her that there was "somewhere else she should be." *The second sighting was late at night during Day 2, in a nightmare had by Polly Oxford. In the nightmare, he chased Polly through the halls of her burning hotel, chiding her for the way she had let her husband die in the fog. They wound up in a stand-off in a burning ballroom that resulted in Polly recounting what happened the night of the massacre. Mister Stewart manifested in his White Room entity, leading Polly out of the nightmare and away from the Smoking Man. *The third sighting was late Day 2 as well - he was seen driving a car with rusted side doors, trying to run Charlotte and Henning off the road. Ultimately, he disappeared in a puff of smoke after Charlotte throw the Tin of Salmon at his car...but not before running still another FBI agent off the road. *Sighting number four was brief, but happened all the same - he was seen in passing by Atlas, standing in the forest as he ran from the Shadows for the first time on Day 2. *Sighting number five began online, with the Smoking Man posting in Atlas's occult blog. When Atlas disagreed with him, he sent the lawyer an e-mail, launching him into a nightmare.... (Unfinished) *Sighting number six was at Mister Stewart's mansion - he led Charlotte through an Alice In Wonderland-themed puzzle, setting her up to be found by a very angry Michael in the end. Unbeknownst to Charlotte, but visible to the reader, it was revealed that Smoking Man is a part of Michael himself. Mister Stewart realizes this and covers up for the younger man. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters